


Камень

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Это история, в которой окружающие все время застают Рэя и Флетчера в неподходящий момент, но на удивление ни о чем не догадываются.
Relationships: Ernie/Prime Time, Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 3 - Миди R-NC-21





	Камень

Первую неделю Рэй честно верил в то, что все это — некий акт выражения своего превосходства.

Он и чувствовал такое же торжество, как в тот день, когда Флетчер сел в чертов кэб и Рэй его поприветствовал. Флетчер всегда испытывал тягу ко всему старомодному — пластинки, фильмы на пленке, теперь вот кэбы. Закажи он Убер, Рэй, конечно, все равно поймал бы его — но это не было бы так просто и тем более так красиво. Флетчер, впрочем, с последним не согласился. Это твое «Флетчермондо» звучало просто ужасно, сообщил он недели три назад. Потому что имя Раймондо действительно существует, а Флетчермондо — это как если бы ты не понял смысл шутки, но решил повторить. Рэй и правда уступал ему в лингвистическом юморе, зато уже через пять минут он втрахивал Флетчера в диван, вжимая его грудью в подлокотник. Заткнуть его это, конечно же, не помогло: он выстанывал что-то про потрясающий член Рэя — но у самого Рэя кровь так стучала в ушах, что больше ничего разобрать он не смог. 

Если бы он вместо того, чтобы нависнуть над Флетчером и сжать руки на его плечах, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, он, должно быть, сдержался бы — как сдерживался бесчисленное количество раз до этого. Но мысли о том, что он зря отказывается от этой возможности, с каждым днем точили его разум, как вода точит камень, и идиотская шутка обрушилась на его сознание прибойной волной, смывая остатки самообладания. Это оказалось на удивление хорошо: как прыгнуть с разбегу в ледяное озеро, как уйти высоко в горы и закричать, слушая, как эхо разносит отзвук твоего голоса. Он вжимался ртом в мокрую шею, то ли кусая, то ли целуя, Флетчер попытался было дотронуться до своего члена, но Рэй удержал его ладонь и заменил своей, двигая рукой так нарочито медленно и плавно, словно мог отомстить этим за каждый раз, когда Флетчер прикасался к нему и он был вынужден изображать безразличие.

— Я вызову тебе такси, — сказал Рэй, едва Флетчер вышел из душа.

Прежний Флетчер наверняка заявил бы — уже поздно, а на улице холодно, и вообще, неприлично так быстро выгонять человека, с которым ты только что переспал. И обязательно ввернул бы шутку про посткоитальную сигарету. Но оргазм, наверное, не зря называют маленькой смертью: прежний Флетчер умер — и прежний Рэй вместе с ним, и вместо них появились новые. Новый Флетчер поднял с пола куртку, из которой Рэй вытряхнул его полтора часа назад, и сказал: 

— Спасибо, я лучше сам. 

Когда дверь за Флетчером захлопнулась (такси еще не приехало, сказал он, но я бы подышал свежим воздухом), новый Рэй свернул себе посткоитальный косяк и в полной растерянности его выкурил, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Ему нужно было как следует обдумать, что теперь делать с Флетчером и их — он побоялся назвать это отношениями — взаимодействием, но вместо этого он съел почти все продукты, что были в холодильнике, а после заказал такое количество бельгийских вафель, что хватило бы еще на десять человек. 

После травы ему всегда невыносимо хотелось есть.

Конечно, они так и не обсудили произошедшее — и, конечно же, это повторилось.

— Сегодня ты сверху, — сказал Рэй на четвертый раз. 

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Флетчер, однако в глазах его не мелькнуло ни тени удивления.

Он удерживал запястья Рэя над его головой, двигаясь в нем сильно и глубоко — и Рэй искусал все губы, пытаясь не кричать. Кажется, это слабо помогало, потому что очень скоро Флетчеру пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью. Теперь он удерживал обе его руки одной своей, и Рэй легко мог бы освободиться, но даже не подумал об этом. 

Наверное, Флетчер сделал из этого выводы — или что-то прочитал в его лице, потому что немногим после спросил: не хочешь рассказать мне о своих предпочтениях?

Первым порывом Рэя было послать его на хуй, но он заставил себя сдержаться и подумать, а потом решил — почему бы и нет, и разговор оказался проще, чем он мог бы предположить. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что его желания были обезличены и сами по себе к Флетчеру никакого отношения не имели. 

Ладно, не имели отношения до того момента, как его руки легли Рэю на горло так правильно, будто бог, прежде чем создавать Флетчера, сделал с его собственной шеи гипсовый слепок.

О том, что все это уже как-то перестало походить на выражение превосходства, Рэй подумал только на следующий день. 

Он, тем не менее, ожидал от Флетчера какой угодно подставы: начиная с того, что тот окажется не в меру и не к месту болтлив, заканчивая тем, что сделает что-то не так. Но пока опасения были напрасными — и, видимо, потому что мозг Рэя привык злиться на Флетчера, его неожиданно стала напрягать готовность, с которой тот покидал его дом, едва застегнув ремень. Это было, конечно же, глупо: Флетчер был нужен ему, чтобы хоть ненадолго отвлечься, почувствовать, что сам он ни на что не может повлиять — и потому не должен. Скорее всего, он просто привык к его идиотским шуткам, как живущий рядом с железной дорогой привыкает к шуму и грохоту.

Через неделю после этого они встретили в аптеке Тренера. Тот деликатно покашлял у них за спиной с расстояния полутора метров как раз в тот момент, когда Рэй убирал в карман плаща упаковку презервативов. 

— Добрый вечер, Джеймс, — сказал Рэй.

В его интонации должно было читаться: если ты ответишь что-нибудь, кроме «и тебе, Рэй, кстати, мне уже пора», вечер тут же перестанет быть таковым. Но Тренер, похоже, оказался не настолько хорош в полутонах.

— Ого, — произнес он, многозначительно глядя в район кармана Рэя, который теперь отягощала так некстати выдавшая их ноша. — Так вы, получается, вместе?

— Ты про это? — Рэй, тут же сориентировавшись, помахал у него перед лицом пачкой. — Это чтобы не намочить порез, очень, кстати, удобно.

— О, — сказал Тренер с тем же многозначительным выражением. — А почему именно ребристые?

— Они были со скидкой, — спокойно пояснил Флетчер. 

— Нам пора, — сказал Рэй и направился к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, они прошли метров пять, и только тогда Флетчер наконец заговорил.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, — произнес он. — Я никому про тебя не рассказывал и не собираюсь.

Он сказал «про тебя», хотя логичнее было сказать «про нас» — и от этого неожиданно болезненно кольнуло под ребрами. Рэю ужасно захотелось, чтобы вместо нового Флетчера сейчас здесь оказался прежний, с его часовыми разглагольствованиями про музыку и кино, дурацкими приставаниями и нежеланием покидать его дом даже вперед ногами.

— Надо было сказать, что мы собираемся закидать чей-нибудь дом, — сказал Рэй, как будто это могло его вернуть.

Но Флетчер не засмеялся и даже не улыбнулся, хотя раньше сделал бы это просто потому, что всегда смеялся над его шутками. Впрочем, шутка и впрямь получилась так себе — поэтому Рэй всю дорогу пытался придумать что-нибудь получше, ругая себя за то, что решил пойти в аптеку пешком, а не поехать на машине. Сейчас они уже были бы дома, и он вытащил бы рубашку Флетчера из брюк и прижал ладони к горячей коже, и Флетчер опрокинул бы его на кровать, оседлал его бедра — и Рэю пришлось бы закрыть глаза и для верности отвернуться, чтобы унять голодное, сосущее чувство внизу живота; и это, конечно же, не помогло бы. Когда им оставалось метров сто, список шуток, которые Рэй когда-либо слышал, закончился — поэтому он почти что решился остановить Флетчера, ухватив за рукав, и поцеловать его — но его запас решимости неожиданно оказался на нуле.

Все пространство внутри него, где этот запас раньше хранился, заполнило что-то, доселе Рэю незнакомое — но омерзительно горькое на вкус.

***

Во всем Сохо конкретно в этот бар Рэй почти никогда не заходил: от выкрашенных в кислотные цвета стен у него начинала болеть голова, а алкоголь стоил раза в полтора дороже, чем в заведениях по соседству. Однако здесь он не мог встретить никого из знакомых, что, бесспорно, было ему на руку. Народа вокруг было в самый раз: не слишком много, чтобы почувствовать себя некомфортно, но достаточно, чтобы они с Флетчером не обращали на себя особого внимания. Рэй заказал себе что-то, состоящее из рома, льда и невыносимо приторного сиропа, вдобавок еще и ярко-розового — пилось оно легко, зато в голову давало отлично. Он не был пьян, но чувствовал непривычные для себя спокойствие и расслабленность. Как будто он покинул собственное тело и наблюдал за собой со стороны, в роли свидетеля происходящих с ним событий, но никак не их участника. Флетчер отпил из его бокала, и Рэй, повернувшись к нему, сказал:

— Закажи себе свой.

Флетчер хмыкнул.

— Может быть, я хочу именно твой, — сказал он. — Если задуматься, это в какой-то степени косвенный поцелуй.

— Ты за рулем, — напомнил ему Рэй. — А эта дрянь рубит наповал. Возможно, бармен надеется, что я отключусь и он сможет подрезать мой бумажник.

— Скорее, он решил, что тебе нужно расслабиться.

Рэй откинулся на спинку диванчика, на котором они сидели. 

— Насчет поцелуя, — произнес он. — Мы ведь все находимся в непрямом контакте друг с другом. Пьем и едим из одной и той же посуды, открываем одни и те же двери. Даже этот диван, — он похлопал рядом с собой, — сколько людей сидело на нем до нас?

— Если все так, как ты рассуждаешь, — усмехнулся Флетчер, — то ты только что шлепнул всех этих людей по заднице.

Рэй засмеялся и повернул голову, разглядывая Флетчера. Выражение лица того было мягким и спокойным: похоже, здешняя атмосфера действовала на них обоих положительно. На самого Рэя вдобавок действовал положительно коктейль с дурацким названием «Крысиная стая». Надеюсь, я не обнаружу на дне парочку хвостов, сказал Рэй. Флетчер посмотрел на него, как мог бы смотреть на глупого, но все равно любимого пса, который только что сожрал всю хозяйскую обувь, и пояснил, что речь идет о Синатре и его сподвижниках. Я такое не слушаю, ответил Рэй. Он сделал большой глоток, и во рту его тут же разлилась сладость — сперва из-за того, что концентрация сахара в его напитке приближалась к ста процентам, и еще через мгновение — потому что Флетчер поцеловал его, сминая губы и жадно вылизывая рот.

Возможно, он сделал это для того, чтобы Рэй больше не смог продемонстрировать свою культурную безграмотность.

— Ревнуешь? — спросил Рэй.

— Не совсем, — ответил Флетчер. — Я ведь тоже сижу на этом диване.

Рэй потянулся было, чтобы совершить с его задницей уже прямое взаимодействие, и тут сверху раздался голос:

— Здрасьте, мистер Смит! Здрасьте, мистер журналист! Это вы за кем-то следите, да?

Рэй медленно поднял голову — так медленно, будто надеялся, что за это время говорящий куда-нибудь уйдет. Не ушел: Эрни на пару с Праймтаймом смотрели на них с выражением искреннего любопытства и дружелюбия. 

— Ага, — кивнул Рэй, — следим.

— А вы, я смотрю, тоже на задании, — произнес Флетчер.

Прайматайм покраснел — и Эрни, если бы мог, наверняка покраснел бы вместе с ним.

— Да не то чтобы, — ответил он. — Мы здесь, так сказать, по личным делам.

Лицо Эрни стало напряженным.

— А вы что, имеете что-то против? 

Рэй, разумеется, был против того, чтобы к ним с Флетчером приставали с глупыми расспросами — даже если бы они действительно пришли в гей-клуб для того, чтобы за кем-то следить. Это было банальной вежливостью: сделать вид, что не заметил знакомого, если он явно не хочет, чтобы его отвлекали. 

Хотя, это же Карапузы. Еще месяц назад Рэй, зайдя обсудить с Тренером кое-какие дела, застал их дерущимися прямо в коридоре. Причина оказалась проста: Праймтайм назвал Эрни черножопой милфой, а Эрни ожидаемо впал в ярость. 

Теперь же Рэй догадывался, что это было неким странным флиртом, как школьник дергает понравившуюся одноклассницу за косички — за исключением того, что косичек у Эрни не было.

— Любовь прекрасна во всех своих проявлениях, — сказал Флетчер, прежде чем Рэй сообразил, что от них ждут ответа. — Но вы нам немножко загораживайте объект.

Эрни и Праймтайм синхронно обернулись. К счастью, в той стороне народа было достаточно, чтобы они не поняли, о ком речь. Рэй сходу насчитал троих достаточно подозрительных мужчин: один, в костюме, делал вид, что ужасно увлечен содержимым своего телефона, при этом исподлобья наблюдая за посетителями, другой стоял в проходе со стаканом в руках — неподвижно, как статуя, и потому неестественно. У третьего под носом красовались такие пышные усы, что Рэй тут же усомнился в их натуральности. 

— А кто конкретно вам нужен? — живо поинтересовался Праймтайм. — Может, мы его отмудохаем, раз уж мы здесь?

Рэй закашлялся и торопливо сделал большой глоток коктейля.

— Не стоит, — сказал он.

Эрни и Праймтайм пожали плечами — и вновь синхронно.

— Ну, — несколько разочарованно протянул Эрни, — если что, мы рядом.

Они отошли от их диванчика, но, с раздражением заметил Рэй, действительно все время маячили где-то неподалеку. Клетчатые костюмы то мелькали рядом с барной стойкой, то исполняли на танцполе странный танец, неуловимо похожий на какой-то сатанинский обряд. Коктейль все еще был сладким, но теперь у него появился противный химический вкус, как у порошкового сока. Они могли в любой момент поехать к нему домой — но Рэй не хотел этого: здесь он мог чувствовать себя расслабленно, мог заказать еще один коктейль, мог трогать Флетчера косвенно через диван и напрямую. Точнее, мог до того момента, пока не заявились Эрни и Праймтайм. Как будто во всем Сохо не нашлось места получше, чтобы провести время.

Пожалуй, когда они доедут до дома, он все еще не протрезвеет до конца — но наверняка всю дорогу они будут тягостно молчать, и сам Рэй будет мучительно думать о том, о чем заговорить, и Флетчер тоже будет, потому что так в последнее время проходят все их совместные поездки. Еще в это время они наверняка попадут в пробку — а Рэй не мог представить, кому вообще захочется трахаться после того, как два часа стоял в пробке. Кому вообще захочется после того, как два часа стоял в пробке, хотя бы чего-нибудь.

— Пойдем, — сказал Флетчер и, резко поднявшись на ноги, потянул его за рукав. Рэй недоуменно посмотрел на него, но все же встал. 

— Хочешь уйти? — уточнил он.

Флетчер в ответ покачал головой. Он отпустил его пиджак, но тут же схватил за руку. Когда они оказались в туалете, Рэй искренне подумал, что Флетчер просто хочет умыться или привести в порядок волосы, поэтому только после того, как дверь кабинки за его спиной закрылась, осведомился:

— Серьезно?

Он произнес это больше для того, чтобы сохранить лицо, потому что Флетчер сомкнул руки у него за спиной и несильно укусил его нижнюю губу, и осознание — я позволю ему сделать со мной все что угодно — зажглось у него в мозгу неоновой вывеской. Тем не менее он спросил:

— Ты уверен, что здесь чисто?

На первый взгляд грязи он не заметил — но это все же была кабинка туалета. 

— Дорогой, — укоризненно сказал Флетчер, — по-моему, ты оскорбляешь труд уборщика.

Произнеся это, он сразу укусил его ухо, и разглядывать обстановку стало куда сложнее — однако Рэй привык делать это и при куда более отвлекающих и менее приятных обстоятельствах. Впрочем, кажется, уборщик получал свою зарплату не зря, поэтому Рэй почти перестал об этом думать — пока Флетчер не отстранился и не приказал:

— Встань на колени.

— Это ебаный пол, — тут же возмутился Рэй, — и не надо шантажировать меня добрым именем уборщика, мы прямо сейчас здесь стоим.

Флетчер пожал плечами, а в следующую секунду резким движением стянул пиджак с плеч Рэя и, как будто принося извинения за эту резкость, аккуратно положил его на пол. Рэй сделал глубокий вдох, потому что из легких словно выкачали весь воздух. Он хотел бы сказать что-то еще, хотел бы, чтобы Флетчер заставил его подчиниться, схватил за волосы или сжал ладонь на шее, надавливая пальцами под подбородком, — но в итоге опустился на колени сам, без какого-либо принуждения. 

Ужасно предсказуемо.

Было, честно говоря, не так много вариантов того, что Флетчер мог бы сделать — но внизу живота все равно сладко тянуло от предвкушения и неизвестности. Рэй чуть подался вперед, чтобы потереться щекой о ширинку чужих брюк. Он хотел бы провести языком вдоль члена Флетчера прямо через ткань, но брюки были шерстяными — в прошлый раз, когда он попытался это провернуть, он получил не слишком приятный опыт. Не то чтобы тогда это сбило их с настроя, но все же повторять не хотелось. Флетчер аккуратно стащил с него очки и убрал в карман куртки — и мозг Рэя радостно ухватился за мысли о том, что он может их сломать, потому что они хотя бы немного заглушали мысли о том, что Флетчер собирается с ним сделать. Думать об этом было слишком страшно и слишком привлекательно, как стоять на краю пропасти и бояться посмотреть вниз: сердце гулко стучало в груди, все тело потряхивало, голова начала кружиться, и Рэй вцепился в бедро Флетчера, чтобы не упасть. Тот наконец расстегнул молнию на брюках и приспустил резинку белья. Рэй хотел было сжать его член ладонью, но Флетчер сказал: убери руки. Рэй послушно сцепил их за спиной и тут же качнулся — голова все еще кружилась. Флетчер удержал его за плечо и несколько секунд не двигался, давая Рэю возможность отстраниться и остановить его. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Рэй потянулся к нему и обхватил член губами, после чего поднял взгляд вверх, на Флетчера, желая убедиться, что и он не передумал.

Не передумал: рука почти что ласково погладила его по щеке, а затем пальцы с силой сжали волосы, фиксируя голову на месте. 

Сначала Рэй пытался захватить хотя бы часть инициативы, но, кажется, только мешал, и в итоге сдался. Флетчер толкался ему в рот, его член был горячий и твердый, и Рэй попробовал сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, на том, как он растягивал губы и скользил по языку, входя пока что едва ли наполовину. Рэй хотел как-то дать понять, что он может глубже, что он хочет глубже — но рука, державшая его за волосы, не давала возможности даже кивнуть. Стоять на коленях было больно и неудобно, он продолжал держать руки сцепленными за спиной — но даже не подумал их разомкнуть, словно так он чувствовал себя правильно, словно он всю жизнь ждал, пока Флетчер поставит его на колени и трахнет в рот. Тот наконец-то начал двигаться глубже и быстрее, и Рэй больше не смог вообще о чем-либо думать. 

Не то чтобы ему, конечно, сейчас стоило о чем-либо думать.

У него не получалось даже сглотнуть, слюна стекала по подбородку, и он зажмурился, потому что всех ощущений резко стало слишком много для него одного. Перед глазами вспыхивали белые пятна, молния его брюк болезненно давила на член, рука тянула за волосы так сильно, что Рэй, кажется, сохранял равновесие только благодаря этому. Он будто бы находился в каком-то трансе: словно не было ни стен кабинки, ни пола, ни клуба, ни всего Сохо — только они вдвоем, в темноте и пустоте пространства. Это ощущение не проходило, когда Флетчер кончил ему в рот, все еще не давая отстраниться, и он послушно все проглотил, не проходило, когда Флетчер буквально поднял его на ноги и он закинул руки ему на плечи, почти что повисая, не проходило, когда горячие пальцы сомкнулись на его собственном члене и даже когда он в какой-то степени пришел в себя после оргазма и сумел осмысленно дышать.

Флетчер вытащил его из клуба — Рэй перебирал ногами почти что на автомате, как будто кто-то ударил его по голове пыльным мешком — и усадил на заднее сиденье машины. Он наклонился к нему, и Рэй подумал, что сейчас его поцелуют, и даже заранее разомкнул пересохшие губы, но Флетчер аккуратно надел на него очки и выпрямился, окинул его странным взглядом, каким, должно быть, творец окидывает свое творение.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил Рэй, когда Флетчер завел двигатель, — у того мужика усы были настоящие? В зеленой рубашке, постоянно торчал у стойки.

— Все время подмывало подойти и подергать за них, чтобы проверить, — мягко усмехнулся Флетчер. — По-моему, все-таки приклеенные.

Машина тронулась с места плавно, но распластавшемуся на сиденьи Рэю показалось, что на самом деле он сидит в самолете, который берет разгон перед тем, как взлететь. 

***

Ромашковый чай был, как и всегда, омерзителен. Рэй вообще не знал, какому идиоту пришло в голову назвать его чаем, в то время как чая в нем на самом деле не было. Только блядская ромашка, вонючая и похожая по вкусу на стог сена. Разумеется, Рэй никогда не пробовал сено — но был убежден, что оно примерно как этот самый чай.

И тем не менее, он его пил. Это был их с Микки и Роз своеобразный ритуал: они заваривали чертову ромашку, когда все становилось совсем хреново, и жаловались друг другу на происходящее. Теперь же он сидел в пабе один, и жаловаться ему было некому — и все, что ему оставалось, это костерить на чем свет стоит свой чай, который на самом деле не был чаем. Руку пора уже было перебинтовать, голова болела, но больше всего беспокоили ребра: каждый относительно глубокий вдох оборачивался болью, а когда Банни пошутил, и Рэй не смог сдержать смешок, между ними как будто вонзили раскаленные прутья. Добряк Тэд, который сменил Старого Тони — потому что он был, ну, старый, — оказался не таким уж добряком и встретил их в компании дюжины громил. 

Рэй и остальные, конечно, были к этому готовы — но без повреждений все же не обошлось.

Дверь заскрипела, открываясь, Рэй обернулся на звук и, увидев вошедшего, тяжело вздохнул — и, разумеется, в очередной раз скривился от боли.

— Неожиданный выбор для тебя, — заметил Флетчер, сделав глоток из его чашки. 

— Допивай, — щедро предложил Рэй. — Ненавижу ромашку.

Если сейчас Флетчер спросит, зачем я тогда ее пью, подумал он, я ему, пожалуй, врежу. Флетчер пожал плечами, окинул его внимательным взглядом, задержавшись на лице — и Рэй забеспокоился, что недостаточно хорошо замазал ссадину на скуле.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сообщил между тем Флетчер.

— Звучит интригующе.

— Ты же знаешь, что Дуэйна Мэттьюза взяла полиция? И неизвестно, кто его сдал, — сказал Флетчер. Рэй кивнул, и он продолжил: — Теперь вся банда Мэттьюза считает, что это сделали китайцы. 

У Рэя неприятно заныло в висках. Только этого еще не хватало.

— Итак, ты полез в наши дела, — сказал он, когда дар речи наконец-то к нему вернулся. 

Флетчер хмыкнул.

— Не то чтобы я рассчитывал на особую благодарность, — обиженно произнес он, — но это как-то совсем чересчур.

— Ты, кажется, забыл, о чем мы договаривались.

— Мы договаривались о том, что я больше не стою на вашем пути. И, насколько я знаю, что Мэттьюз, что китайцы всегда вам мешали — а о том, чтобы, наоборот, немного расчистить этот путь, речи не шло.

— Речь шла о том, чтобы ты не высовывался, — окончательно рассердился Рэй, — а не лез натравливать друг на друга две блядские банды! 

Он ни на секунду не забывал — одно резкое движение, и тело снова пронзит болью, но это стоило того: он перегнулся через стол и, схватив Флетчера здоровой рукой за лацканы куртки, потянул на себя. Флетчер тут же рванул его за галстук, вцепившись второй рукой в воротник. Ребра горели огнем, Рэй был твердо настроен не показывать виду, но но ощущение было такое, будто легкие чем-то пережало, и, пока он пытался выдавить из себя хотя слово, Флетчер отпустил галстук, его рука легла на скулу Рэя, и все это внезапно стало похоже на момент последнего взгляда перед поцелуем. Рэй вовсе не планировал ничего такого, но это неожиданно показалось ему хорошей идеей — он подался вперед, но в этот момент входная дверь хлопнула второй раз последние полчаса, и в паб вошел Микки.

— Все в порядке, босс, — сообщил Рэй в ответ на его недоумененный взгляд. — У нас небольшие разногласия.

— Я уже ухожу, — подтвердил Флетчер. — И разногласия действительно совсем небольшие, вам не из-за чего беспокоиться.

***

Рэй позвонил Флетчеру тем же вечером. Тот поднял трубку с десятого гудка — большая редкость для него. Возможно, он действительно злился, возможно, просто был занят — но первое куда вероятнее.

— Привет, — произнес Рэй. 

— Микки сказал, что я помог вам, — сходу заявил Флетчер.

— Да, — ответил Рэй. Из трубки раздался непонятный звук, похожий на смешок, и он добавил: — Но дело ведь не в этом. Конечно, сейчас для нас это выгодно. Но Мэттьюз — слишком большая шишка, мало ли, как его банда на это отреагирует. Может, они с китайцами и правда спокойно нейтрализуют друг друга — а может, устроят войну, в которую втянут и других. Может, они выйдут на тебя. Я всегда стараюсь действовать точечно, а ты… 

— А я? — с интересом спросил Флетчер.

— А ты как будто стоишь на вершине горы и кидаешь вниз камни. Может, они докатятся до подножья — а может, прежде чем они пролетят и пару метров, случится обвал. Тебе, в принципе, все равно — потому что тебе просто нравится смотреть.

— А тебе не нравится?

— Мне нравится смотреть, как Микки и его дело процветают.

Флетчер засмеялся, и от этого смеха у Рэя привычно засосало под ложечкой.

— На самом деле ты тоже хотел бы бросать камни, — сказал он. — Но ты не можешь, поэтому тебе нужен я.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Рэй. 

Он откинулся в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, и ребра ожидаемо отозвались болью. Нужно было, конечно, принять это как данное: работаешь на Микки Пирсона — будь готов к драке. Лучше уж кулаки и ботинки, чем пуля. И тем не менее. Рэй осторожно потрогал скулу и скривился, затем задрал футболку и мрачно уставился на огромный синяк, похожий формой на голову Микки Мауса — и только тогда понял, что последние пару минут вообще не слушал, о чем говорит Флетчер.

— Извини, — сказал он, — ты не мог бы повторить?

— Это не слишком-то важно, — ответил Флетчер. — Ты мог бы сказать, если я не вовремя.

Рэй взял со стола наушник и переключил телефон на гарнитуру.

— Это же я позвонил, — напомнил он. Флетчер у него в ухе хмыкнул, Рэй медленно повел по контуру синяка подушечкой указательного пальца. Он почти не нажимал, но боль, хоть и слабая, все равно ощущалась — ровно настолько, чтобы ему это нравилось. Раз уж он не мог победить, он мог хотя бы попробовать возглавить.

— Как твоя рука? — поинтересовался тем временем Флетчер.

— Нормально, — ответил Рэй. — Бывало и хуже. Правда, неудобно.

В наушнике воцарилось молчание. Ладонь Рэя спустилась с ребер на живот и остановилась в сантиметре от резинки спортивных штанов.

— Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь? — спросил наконец Флетчер.

— Я справлюсь. В следующий раз нужно подставить вместо правой руки левую. 

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не подставлялся вообще.

Рэй приподнялся в кресле, стаскивая штаны ниже, погладил ладонью по животу. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и слушать голос Флетчера дальше — может быть, даже представить, что он сидит рядом, наклонившись к самому его уху. 

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил он. 

— Например, прямо сейчас я наблюдаю за тем, как мой объект обнаружил, что ему прокололи шины. Он ужасно зол: кажется, я даже отсюда вижу, насколько у него красное лицо.

Теперь Флетчер говорил тихо, почти интимно, и Рэй сосредоточился на тембре его голоса, стараясь не вслушиваться в слова. Он обхватил пальцами полувозбужденный член и несколько раз провел по всей его длине. Делать это левой рукой было не то чтобы действительно неудобно — но непривычно, и оттого ощущения тоже казались странными. 

— О чем еще ты хочешь услышать? — вкрадчиво осведомился Флетчер. 

— Без разницы.

— Совсем-совсем без разницы? — голос в наушнике почти перешел на шепот. — И ты будешь уверять, что не развлекаешься там без меня?

Рэй переместил ладонь обратно на ребра, проследил их контур под кожей, нажал между шестым и седьмым. Если бы не повязка, он закусил бы запястье или ладонь, но все, что он мог — это снова сжать зубы на то мгновение, когда боль волнами разошлась от пальцев, как расходятся круги по воде от брошенного и теперь идущего на дно камня. Он размазал каплю выступившей смазки по головке члена, потер ее большим пальцем, и только после этого сказал:

— Развлекался бы, если подставил бы левую.

— Кажется, в начале нашего разговора ты сказал, что тебе не нужна помощь.

На этот раз Рэй не сдержал стон. Левая или правая, руки Флетчера всегда приносили больше удовольствия, чем его собственные. Он закрыл глаза, медленно водя ладонью по члену — слишком медленно, чтобы кончить. С другой стороны, стоило бы выпить обезболивающее и лечь спать, а не дожидаться гостей.

— А твой объект? — поинтересовался он.

— Так мило, что ты беспокоишься о моей работе. Я уже выяснил все, что требовалось.

— Может быть, ты еще скажешь, что сейчас в трех кварталах от моего дома?

Флетчер засмеялся.

— В двух, — сказал он.

— Ладно, — произнес Рэй. — Но тебе лучше поторопиться.

Пожалуй, два квартала он продержится — хотя, не будь Флетчер неподалеку, ему хватило бы одного их разговора. Им обоим всегда становилось проще говорить, когда речь шла о прелюдии к сексу.

Может, все их общение до этого тоже было затянувшейся на несколько лет прелюдией — и поэтому теперь они не знали, что делать, кроме как попрощаться и вызвать такси.

***

Флетчер попросил высадить его на Аппер-стрит, где у него была назначена какая-то встреча. Рэй не знал подробностей, да и не стремился узнать: ему было без разницы, собирается ли Флетчер следить за кем-нибудь, договариваться с очередным заказчиком или вообще идет в кино. Все, чего ему хотелось — это побыть одному: сегодня все шло наперекосяк, и Флетчер принял в этом «наперекосяк» активное участие. Они с Банни должны были следить за доками, где, как они предполагали, планировалась передача приличной партии товара. Как это кстати, заявил Флетчер, мне ведь тоже нужно в доки. Мой клиент любит обдолбаться и смотреть на то, как разгружают торговые суда. Какие, к черту, торговые суда, сказал Рэй, но в доки они все же отправились вместе и вместе же со всей ответственностью наблюдали за крошечным пятачком пространства между двумя складами — первые минут двадцать. На двадцать первой минуте Рэй с удивлением обнаружил себя перелезающим на пассажирское сиденье. Это идея всем была плоха: сначала он стукнулся коленом о подлокотник, а потом, опершись ладонью о руль, чуть не нажал на клаксон. В итоге они переместились на заднее сиденье — оттуда все еще можно было следить, но с каждым прикосновением губ к его шее делать это становилось все сложнее. 

— Когда мне было лет двенадцать, дед учил меня водить, — поделился Рэй, расстегивая молнию на джинсах Флетчера. — И так как у нас был старенький «Форд», для того, чтобы посигналить, нужно было со всей силы ударить по рулю. Я не мог это делать, поэтому дед сигналил за меня.

— У тебя такой охуенный голос, — сказал Флетчер, сжимая его ягодицу сквозь брюки, — просто продолжай говорить.

То, что Флетчера возбуждали рассказы про его дедушку, было как-то нездорово. Рэй хотел об этом сказать, но тут Флетчер вытащил рубашку из пояса его брюк, провел руками по голой коже, и все мысли тут же покинули его голову. Рэй сделал то же самое, положил ладони ему на талию, погладил большими пальцами живот, а затем в окно постучали и на них уставилось недоуменное лицо Банни.

Между тем, чтобы ничего не объяснять, и тем, чтобы придумать максимально идиотское объяснение происходящего, Рэй выбрал второе: он сообщил, что Флетчер разлил на себя кофе и они пытаются его вытереть. Банни сочувственно покивал: с ним самим нередко случалось такое, когда Рэй был за рулем и слишком резко тормозил. Однажды он облился ванильным милкшейком именно в тот момент, когда их подрезала машина китайцев — и, возможно, одной из причин ярости, с которой Банни бросился в бой, было то, что он так и не сделал ни глотка.

Так вот, Флетчер вышел на Аппер-стрит, и Рэй с облегчением выдохнул. Разумеется, они так и не вернулись к прерванному занятию — и между ними всю дорогу висело неловкое, тягостное молчание. Может, стоило рассказать еще что-нибудь про деда, но Рэй представил, как жалко будут выглядеть его попытки заговорить, и отказался от этой затеи. Флетчер хлопнул дверью машины слишком громко — как будто был раздражен или даже зол. Рэй запретил себе думать об этом. Он включил музыку, и сразу почувствовал себя лучше: несмотря на то, что этот трек всегда казался ему тревожным, бит был мерным и ровным, и он словно начинал дышать с ним в такт. Дороги были свободны: Рэй переключил машину на «спорт», вошел на полной скорости в поворот на съезде на мост — машина на соседней полосе повторила его маневр, должно быть, если бы кто-то снимал их сверху, вышло бы красиво. 

Ники в динамиках сказала, что ей нужны только караты и большие наркобабки — и Рэй был бы искренне рад, если бы его интересы так и ограничились вторым.

Дома он разделся и встал под душ, выкрутив горячую воду почти что на максимум. Возбуждение, которое он испытывал тогда, на заднем сиденьи машины, давно прошло, но он все равно ощущал некую незавершенность, которая вынудила его положить руку себе на шею и сжать, представляя, что на самом деле это ладонь Флетчера. Он мог бы быть сейчас здесь, и он прижал бы Рэя к стене, не позволяя двигаться и заставляя чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Ему было стыдно за эти мысли и эти фантазии — и это ему тоже нравилось.

***

— Давай поговорим, — сказал Рэй, когда Флетчер наконец-то спустился и сел к нему в машину.

— Все в порядке? — осведомился тот. — У тебя неприятности?

Рэй вздохнул.

— Нам нужно это закончить, — произнес он.

— Что — это? — непонимающе спросил Флетчер.

— Все это.

Рэй ожидал, что Флетчер как-то отреагирует, но на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, поэтому Рэй продолжил:

— Я думал, мы сможем быть… кем-то вроде врагов с привилегиями. Но что-то изменилось, и сначала я надеялся, что это пройдет, но сегодня понял, что не хочу быть еще одним камнем, который ты скинул.

— Вот как, — сказал Флетчер. — И ты приехал сюда, чтобы сказать мне об этом?

В его лице по-прежнему нельзя было ничего прочесть, и Рэя это почему-то разозлило. В конце концов, они не о погоде говорили, и он до последнего думал, что это пусть немного, но важно для Флетчера. 

Хотя бы в той же степени, в которой это оказалось важно для него самого.

— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я написал сообщение?

— У меня было редакционное собрание, — добавил Флетчер. — И вряд ли мои коллеги оценили, с какой скоростью я с него сбежал. 

— Ты уходишь от темы.

— Да. Камень, значит. Господи, какой же ты все-таки эгоист. Как насчет того, чтобы спросить меня о том, что я думаю и чувствую? 

Флетчер дернул за ручку двери, которую Рэй по привычке заблокировал сразу же после того, как он сел в машину, и сердито посмотрел на него.

— Открой дверь, — сказал он.

Рэй вышел следом за ним.

— Мне надо пройтись, — заявил Флетчер. Рэй кивнул, но Флетчер окинул его долгим взглядом и сказал: — мне, а не нам.

Это «мне» он выделил голосом — чтобы у Рэя точно не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что его с собой не зовут.

— Может быть, мне по пути, — сказал Рэй. 

Это было глупо, он сам понимал — как им может быть по пути, когда он даже не знает, куда пойдет Флетчер. Но тот, тем не менее, пожал плечами и не стал его останавливать. Они отошли метров на двести от здания редакции, затем Флетчер свернул в небольшой сквер — большая клумба когда-то была усыпана цветами, но теперь о ней забыли, и среди чахлых бархатцев тут и там прорастала сорная трава. Наконец они вышли на мост через железную дорогу. Флетчер оперся о перила и задумчиво уставился вниз, на рельсы.

— Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, — наконец произнес он, — потому что ты сам не знаешь, что это. 

Внизу проехал товарный поезд, грохоча и гудя. Рэй дождался, пока он скроется вдали, и только после этого нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть на Флетчера.

— И, раз уж тебе нравится говорить метафорами, — добавил тот, — то это я — камень, который ты бросил с горы уже несколько лет назад, и я до сих пор продолжаю падать. Так что у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как ждать, пока ты разберешься со своими желаниями.

Рэй хотел было накрыть его руку своей — но Флетчер отдернул ладонь, так, словно это прикосновение могло его обжечь, — и все, что ему осталось — просто положить руку обратно на перила.

***

— Тебя опять видели вместе с Флетчером, — сообщил ему вечером того же дня Микки. — Что-то по работе или личное?

Рэй задумчиво покрутил в руках телефон и наконец сказал:

— Личное.

— У нас нет с ним проблем? — спросил Микки.

— У нас — это у нас, или, — Рэй многозначительно поднял брови, — у нас?

Микки с непониманием посмотрел на него. 

— В каком смысле — у нас? У нас — это у тебя и меня, а у меня никаких личных дел с Флетчером нету.

— Я имел в виду — у меня, — ответил Рэй. — Неправильно выразился.

— Так все же?

— Никаких проблем.

Он соврал: проблемы были, но он совершенно точно не планировал делиться ими с Микки.

Рэй сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком с высоты, разблокировал экран и открыл сообщения.

Его попытки нарушить молчание, возможно, все-таки были обречены выглядеть жалкими — и он до сих пор не мог ответить даже самому себе, чего именно хочет от Флетчера, но все же он был обязан попробовать. 

Он напечатал несколько предложений, затем стер, потому что написанное показалось ему глупым, затем напечатал снова, отправил — и, кажется, впервые за этот день почувствовал себя лучше.


End file.
